Chess in Vegas
by redblackroses23
Summary: A young jogger stops to play a game of chess with Spencer. She ends up being quite the competitor, so much so they don't finish their game. But when Spencer runs into the jogger in Vegas during a case, he may get to spend more time with her. Spencer/OC
1. The First Game

The sun shone brightly through the trees in the public park, casting patchy shadows on the chess board that currently held Dr. Spencer Reid's attention. He was about to finish the fifth game against himself in the past 25 minutes. It actually sadden him how chess no longer seemed to be a challenge.

A little breeze cooled the surprisingly dry heat of the early summer day, the laughing shrieks of young children at day camp could be heard from where Spencer sat on the other side of the park. He smiled to himself, he loved seeing people happy. That's why he works at the BAU for a living. Helping save people from the evil he saw every day was the most gratifying thing in the world to him.

Spencer looked up from the chess board, stretching his neck, and saw her. Every morning she would jog down the same path. Some times she would smile at him, wave to some little kids that wandered over from the camp, and sometimes she'd be off in her own world, focused entirely on the task at hand.

Today she was wearing a red and black sports bra that showed her tanned and toned stomach (and silver belly ring). She had on loose black shorts that barley covered her ass, and in turn showed off her equally tanned and toned legs.

Spencer watched as she came to a stop a few yards away. She spread her legs a little wider than shoulder width, took a deep breath, and slowly bent down between her legs, touching the cemented path with the palms of her hands. Her long, black ponytail flipped over the top of her head, and Spencer took note of two tattoos on her back. One at the base of her neck, one on her left shoulder blade.

Once she was done with her legs stretches, Spencer watched the strikingly beautiful woman start upper body stretches.

'Oh God,' was the only thought running through Spencer's head as he watched her arms go above and behind her head. While she stretched her arms, she apparently decided to stretch her back, seeing as Spencer got to watch her upper chest expand, her breast straining the fabric that contained them.

Spencer had to blink repeatedly to stop himself from starring. He forced himself to look back down at the chess board and decided to re-set it, start a new game.

"Want a partner?" he heard a tired but smiling voice question from above.

He looked up and was met with piercing blue eyes.

"Um, sur-sure." He answered, mentally cursing himself for stuttering. The woman he was just watching took a seat across from him.

"I'm sorry if I'm intruding," She said after Spencer made the first. "I just haven't played a good game of chess in a long time."

"It's no problem. I actually always feel a little weird playing by my self." He admitted as he watched her examine the board. Her side sweep bangs feel over her left eye, but she didn't seem to care, she just continued to study the board.

After a few more moments of silence, the game was on.

Some undefined amount of time later, Spencer received a phone call.

"I'm sorry." He apologized before taking the phone out of his pocket.

"Dr. Reid. Okay, I'll be right in." Was all he said before hanging up and looking back to the mystery woman.

"I'm sorry," He said again, "I have to go."

"Do you have a pen?" She asked sweetly.

Spencer dug through his messenger bag and pulled out a black pen. She took it from him, grabbed his hand, and wrote down a phone number on the back of his left hand.

She then took out her iPod nano and took what Spencer assumed was a short video of the chess board.

"Call me when you can finish the game." She said with a smile before unwinding her ear buds from around her iPod.

"Wait!" He called to the woman walking away, "I don't know your name."

She turned around and gave him that brilliant smile.

"I'll tell what," She said, walking closer to him, "You beat me," she pointed to the chess board, "and I'll tell you."

On that note, she put in her ear buds and jogged off, leaving a smiling Spencer behind. He finally understood what the old saying meant: he hated to see her go, but loved to watch her leave.

* * *

"Hey Pretty Boy, where ya' been?" Morgan asked from his seat across the table.

"Park, playing chess." He answered simply. He really didn't find the need to inform his surrogate older brother that he was playing chess at the park with a gorgeous woman, who just so happened to give him a run for his money.

"And, what's that on your hand?" Prentiss asked with a smirk, both her and Morgan leaning in closer.

Spencer took a seat and looked at his hand, though very well aware what it was, and gave the answer, "It appears to be a series of numbers."

Not a second later a pen collided with Spencer's face.

"No dip, Sherlock." Prentiss replied in irritation.

"What?" Spencer asked with feigned shock, "You asked what was on my hand and I told you."

Before she had the time to reply, JJ came in and started the de-briefing.

"Two weeks ago in Vegas a 25 year old woman named Trina Lock was kidnapped on her way to a hotel gym. A week later she was found dead in her hotel room. Last Friday 26 year old Thea Aller was taken on her way back to her room from the hotel bar. Police realize they are pressed for time and are practically begging for help."

The team looked at the two pictures. Trina had long, straight black hair and dark blue eyes. Thea had shorter, curly black hair and pale blue eyes.

"Collector?" Rossi propositioned. The women didn't look exactly the same, but the pattern was clearly there.

"Maybe," Spencer answered, "Their names also concern me. The pure and the divine."

"It definitely sounds like some form of OCD." Emily said. "What would the third victim look like?"

"She'd more than likely have strikingly blue eyes and either long, curly hair or short, straight hair." Morgan answered. "Reid, any possibility on the name?"

"It'd begin with a 'T', that much is clear," Spencer said, thinking back to the list of names and meanings he'd looked up out of boredom when he was a teenager, "I think, it might be some form of Tamatha, thought to mean the perfect."

"Well, that sounds definite." Prentiss said, have joking.

"Alright," Hotch stated, drawing all attention, "Vegas is in trouble. Wheels up in 10 everyone."

Everyone got up and walked out to grab there go-bags.

Once they were on the plane, Morgan and Prentiss made a point to sit with Spencer.

"So, tell us more about this chess game and 'series of numbers'." Morgan commanded with an evil smirk.

Spencer simply sighed to himself.

This was going to be a long trip.

"We're waiting." Emily urged, a smirk matching Morgan's.

Very long.

_**A/N: Okay, Chess in Vegas got 50% of the votes, so here's the first chapter. Can anyone guess the jogger's name?**_

_**Remember, the story with the most reviews will get updated first.**_

_**And I'm not starting any other stories until I finish Need You Now, and I think I finally figured out how I'm going to do that.**_

_**Peace Out.  
**_


	2. Family Reunion

She jogged her way back to her small apartment building. All of her friends worried about where she lived, they said it was too dangerous for a single woman to be living so close to the projects. They said this, of course, before they saw her kickboxing.

Smiling as she leapt up and pulled down the old fire-escape ladder, the young woman climbed her way up to her third floor apartment window. Sure, she could just go inside and use the elevator of stairs, but then she'd risk running into one of the jerks that shared the building. Any normal day she'd deal with them, but today she was too happy.

For one, it was a truly beautiful day. Two, she finally got to play a good game of chess; none of friends could play for their lives. And thirdly, she finally talked to the young man that has been the source of her distractions at work, her restless nights of… vivid dreams and her annoying self-consciousness.

That was something she defiantly wasn't use to. She had always been confident person, always been the first person to talk to a new kid at school, always been the teacher's favorite; never has she ever been scared to do anything she wanted to truly wanted to do. Except talk to Dr. Reid.

But today she finally worked up the nerve and she was glad she did.

Slipping through her window, the young lady went straight to her small kitchen and opened up the refrigerator. Pulling out a 32oz container of blue Gatorade, she guzzled down a little less than a third of bottle before she heard her house phone ringing. Not bothering to check the Caller ID, she pressed 'Talk' and was immediately greeted with an obnoxiously loud,

"Tah Pooh!"

"Tah Pa." She replied with a smile. Her and her father had a very close relationship. Anyone who spent five minutes around the two of them could easily deduce that she was indeed a Daddy's Girl. It was probably to make up for the fact that she all but hated every other member of her family.

"To what do I owe this pleasure?" She asked him, the smiling not yet gone from her face.

"Sorry Pooh Bear, but I doubt this will be a pleasure for you."

"What?" She asked, drawing out the word.

"Your mother wants to have a family reunion."

"Why?" She whined, reminding herself of a small child, "Doesn't she know I hate you guys-no, wait, I like you. Doesn't she know I hate her and Becky-wait, no, I like Becky too. Doesn't she know I hate her?" The woman finally said, ending with a small laugh.

Her father laughed with her before continuing, "She wants to try to reconnect with you, Pooh."

She sighed, asking her father, "Do I have to?"

"I would appreciate it if you did."

"Fine." She said after a few minutes of mulling it over.

"Thank you Pooh." Her father replied in a baby-voice.

"You're welcome Pa." She said, mimicking his voice.

With that, they both hung up and the 28 year old walked over to her computer and quickly booked a flight to Las Vegas.

**

* * *

**

"He's targeting a very specific type of victim." Morgan told the group of police officers, "He wants women with black hair and blue eyes, he wont settle for anything less."

"Why not?" One of the officers asked.

"He needs to complete the collection," Rossi answered, "There is a possibility that these women represent girls he use to know, maybe a daughter or sister."

"I know it's hard to find people who look almost exactly alike," One detective started, "But these women, the different hair and eyes, I mean, wouldn't he try to change them to fit what he wants?"

"Yes, we did consider that, but these women, they more than likely represent the same woman from his past in different stages of her life." Hotch explained, "The first victim was very healthy, the second had a drinking problem according to her medical records."

"We actually have more of an advantage than normally," Spencer told them, "The combination of naturally black hair and blue eyes is very un-common. Especially in Las Vegas. We can more than likely narrow down the victim pool and talk to the women personally, explain the danger to them more directly and then they are more than likely to stay much safer than if we just did a press conference."

"How are we going to pin point women in this city with black hair and blue eyes." Another detective asked.

"It's going to be a process, but it will be worth it," JJ told them, "Our technical analyst is checking driver licensees of women who have a name beginning with a 'T'. For women who are visiting in town, we are checking single women who checked into hotels, again with their first names beginning with 'T'. Once we have the list, teams will go and check all the hotels. Others will go and talk to the women who live here."

"How long will that list be?" One of the police officers asked, a worried look on his face.

"Not long at all," Garcia said over the computer screen, "Of the 222 in the Las Vegas area, there are only 22 with women fitting the victimology. Within those 22, there are a total of 67 women. I'm sending a list to the fax machine now."

"Thank Garcia." Hotch told her.

"No problemo Boss Man. Garcia over and out!"

**

* * *

**

Morgan and Reid walked out of the elevator and down the hall to room 1408.

"That's just creepy." Morgan said when the reached the door.

"What is?" Spencer asked in child-like wonder.

Morgan chuckled and was about to say 'Nothing' when the two agents heard a chorus of screams behind the door.

Drawing their guns, the two agents nodded to each other and Morgan knocked on the door.

"Federal Agents, we're looking for a miss Tansy Jade." He called through the door.

"One moment!" A female voice called back.

A few seconds latter a young woman with long, curly black hair and icy blue eyes answered the door. Spencer recognized her immediately.

"Hi." She said with smile, "Hi!" She repeated louder, and with a bigger smile when she saw Reid.

"Are you Tansy Jade?" he asked.

"Uh, no," She told him, her smile still glued to her face, "She is currently laying on the floor."

"What?" Morgan asked, "Why?"

"Oh, uh, we're watching horror movies…"

"In room 1408?" Morgan asked her with a smirk.

Spencer ears were filled with a musical laughter as the young woman answered, "Yeah, that's actually what inspired it."

"Okay" They all heard a voice say from behind the bed. Soon after a woman with short, straight black hair a pale blue eyes popped up. "I'm back, what's up?"

"We're here to talk to you about the recent murders." Morgan said, "May we come in?"

Spencer watched as the woman stepped back and let them in.

"Just to let you know," She said as she closed the door, "Tansy and I both just got in town today, so neither one of us could have killed anyone."

"Oh, we know," Spencer reassured her, "We're here to warn you. Well, we were her to warn Tansy, but you're here, too and you fit the victimology, so you might want to listen. In fact, what's your name?"

The woman gave him a smile that sent chills up and down his back.

"You know my conditions, Dr. Reid." She told him in a- what Spencer took it as at least- seductive voice. The look in her eyes was challenging him.

Playing along, Spencer turned to Tansy and asked, "You wouldn't happen to have a chess board, would you?"

_**A/N: There's only one thing I don't like about living in Tornado Alley during a thunder storm: I never know if something is just a really long and loud clap of thunder, or a tornado. One would get a little paranoid... . .**_

_**TORNADO  
TORNAD  
TORNA  
TORN  
TOR  
TO  
T**_

_**Imma go hide in the basement now. Peace Out! :-X  
**_


	3. Tammy Williams

She did, and now Spencer and the mystery woman were re-playing their earlier game of chess.

"The killer is trying to complete a collection, or at least we think so." He said, studying the board.

"The other two victims had black hair and blue eyes and were staying in hotels." Morgan continued.

"I always thought it would be easier to just dye your hair than be looking over your shoulder I some psycho was after something specific." Tansy said to no one in particular.

"What if the killer happened to be stalking you?" The other woman challenged as Reid prepared to make his move, "Then changing whatever originally brought you to his attention might anger him more."

"She has a point." Spencer agreed, now waiting for his opponent to make her move.

"Alright smarty-pants, back to the game." Tansy jokingly demanded, and the two happily obliged.

Morgan walked over to the standing woman and whispered in her ear, "Can't you just tell us her name?"

"Oh please!" Tansy called out, a huge smile on her face, "Cross my beloved soul sister who happens to hold grudges forever and possess a very sadistic and over-active imagination? Not gonna happen, stud-ly."

~20 minutes later~

"Oh my god." Spencer said, hands over face and falling back ward on the bed.

"Oh my god." The woman said, starring at the board in disbelief.

"Oh my god." Tansy laughed.

"FINALLY!" Spencer shouted, his arms shouting over his head in victory. "God! That took forever!"

"I can't believe it." The woman whispered, still starring at the board.

"That was freaking awesome!" Tansy shouted at Spencer, "Oh my god I love you!"

Morgan chuckled and called over the two people laughing like college students at a Dane Cook show to the woman who he was pretty sure was about to go into shock, "Alright, you lost."

They all heard her whisper something, but it was drowned out by the dying laughter.

"I'm sorry," Spencer said, sitting and whipping water from his eyes, "what was that?"

She smiled at him and said, "My name is Tammy."

And in a split second, all humor and joy fell from the young doctor's face.

"What?" Tansy asked, now concerned for her soul sister.

"Morgan, do you know where the name 'Tammy' is from?" Spencer questioned somberly.

"No." The other man answered.

"It's a combination of the names Tamara and Tabitha."

Morgan instantly snapped into profiler mode. "Miss…"

"Tammy," She told him, "Just Tammy."

"Okay, Tammy, will you please come with us? It's entirely for your protection." He reassured her.

Tammy looked as though she was balancing on the fence.

"What about Tansy?" She asked, "I know that when need be, I can take care of my self, but it's been proven before that Tansy isn't nearly as self-reliant as she thinks."

"Hey!" Tansy shouted, before apparently realizing that her friend was indeed right.

"She can come too." Spencer told her, right now very willing to do anything to get this woman to go with them. Of course, on any normal case he'd want the next potential victim to come into protective custody, definitely. But this felt different. He wasn't just worried about her, he was terrified.

"Alright," She said, jumping off of the bed and onto her feet, "Let's go."

**

* * *

**

She looked really uncomfortable. Spencer hated that they had to keep her in an interrogation room, but in the past hour she had wondered out of the station five times. So now they were forced to lock her in a room.

She didn't care, though. She had told them that as long as she got her iPod and a book, she'd be happy.

But looking through the glass, Spencer knew she had to hate it. The room was permanently chilled and she was dressed for Vegas weather. The chair she was suppose to be sitting in was cheap, hollow metal and just so happened to retain cold from the room. Who'd have guessed? Apparently the chair was so uncomfortable; Tammy found the floor to be more accommodating. So now Spencer observed the beautiful young woman sit curled up in a corner listening to her music and reading her book, occasionally stopping to rub her toes-exposed by her flip-flops.

"You like her." Morgan chuckled from behind him.

"Doesn't take a profiler to see that." JJ commented, and Spencer could tell she was smiling.

"Her life is in danger," He told them, "And we're treating her like a criminal."

"Hey, she's the one who kept sneaking out." JJ defended.

"Been doin' it since 6th grade." They all heard a voice say over the intercom. Shocked, they turned back to the glass and saw her still reading her book, but her iPod turned off and a closed- mouth smile on her face.

"Okay," Spencer said after he turned off the mic, "That was embarrassing."

"Oh come on kid," Morgan started, "When we came in her iPod was on, I'm sure she didn't hear anything about your crush."

"I never admitted to that." Spencer pointed out, eyes fixed on Tammy.

"You didn't have to." Morgan said before leaving.

JJ decided to take pity on the poor man. "You know, if you get her to promise not to un off again, she can come out."

"She can technically come out any time she wants," He pointed out, still not looking away from the woman in question, "She not under arrest or anything."

"True," JJ said.

The two stood in silence for a few more moments before Spencer walked out of the room without a word. JJ looked at the door in confusion before turning back to the interrogation room. There she saw Spencer walk in, take off his sports coat and wrap it around Tammy. The woman smiled up at him and JJ notice an admiring look in her eyes, something JJ was sure Spencer had missed.

Spencer was saying something, JJ couldn't hear what, but she was able to assume it had something with Tammy leaving the interrogation room, what with the way Tammy smiled, nodded, and got up- Spencer helping her.

**

* * *

**

"So Tammy, what brings you to Vegas?" Morgan asked. The woman had agreed to stay in the conference room until someone came to pick her up.

"Family reunion." She answered unenthusiastically.

"Not looking forward to it?" Morgan replied, a smile creeping up to his lips.

"Normally I wouldn't mind, I like most of my family, but there are a few people…" She told him, deciding to not directly name her mother.

"Yeah, I know that feeling." He said, thinking to his annoying cousin Ronald.

"So you're staying at the Carlton?"

"No," She told him, "I'm staying at my parent's house; I just found out that Tansy happened to be here too and decided to visit her."

"Miss Williams?" A young police officer said from the door, "Your father is here to pick you up."

Tammy shot up and with a bright smile said, "Thank you Officer… Charles."

"You're welcome miss Williams." He replied with a small, shy smile.

"Tammy, please." She told him before jogging up to her father- a tall, big man, probably 6'6" and about 230lbs.

They had a quick conversation before turning to leave. Right before walking out the door, Tammy turned around to a map where Spencer and a man-Hotchner, if she recalled correctly- stood and shouted,

"I want a re-match back in DC, Dr. Reid!"


	4. Fights and Dreams

"So!" Becky yelled as she walked closer to where Tammy was sitting at a counter in the kitchen, "The good child spent time with the FBI, huh?"

"Yes, for my protection." She pointed out, never taking her eyes off of the chocolate-chip bread dough the she was kneading, "Not for attempting to steal a pair a shoes even though I had $400 in my debit card."

"Yes, but you see, I'm a big picture kinda gal, and the big picture is, you spent time in an interrogation room for the FBI, and I just had to pay a fine and go to a class." Becky explained as he stood on the other side of the counter and stole pieces of dough.

Tammy laughed and smacked her hand away, laughing harder at her shocked expression.

"You just can't stop stealing can you?"

"I find no need to stop." Becky countered as she tried to take more dough, "It's only bad if you get caught."

"And I've caught you." She laughed as she smacked her hand again, "So stop it."

"So you're just gonna let your own sister starve to death, huh?" She asked as Tammy floured a bread- pan.

In response, Tammy patted her stomach and said, "I think you've got plenty to survive on until dinner."

"Oh, sissy!' Becky exclaimed in mock pain as she placed her hand over his heart, "You hurt my soul!"

"You hurt my eyes." She retorted with a smirk.

"You know what, fine!" Becky yelled after she finally stopped laughing. "Be like that, I'm going out to the deck."

At the over- exaggerated slam of the back door, Tammy went back to her bread. She filled the bread-pan and formed the dough as best she could and put it in the oven.

"So," someone said from around the corner. Tammy silently cursed when she heard the voice. "How's design school?" The voice asked with disdain.

"Fine." Tammy replied, less than enthusiastic.

"Just fine?" the voice asked, mocking interest.

"Yes mother." Tammy said, her voice dripping with disdain, "Just. Fine."

"Not great? Fantastic? Amazingly superb?" Her mother offered in annoyance as she rounded the corner and opened the oven door. "The bread's going to come out lopsided."

"Then maybe we can get your plastic surgeon to fill it with silicon and even it out." Tammy spat with clearly pissed-off smile.

Her mother gave Tammy an un-amused look.

"So are you still teaching those kick-boxing classes at that youth center?" Her mother asked, trying to change the subject.

"Yup." Tammy answered. She knew her mother didn't approve of doing such things, that she really didn't approve of anything Tammy did, and there was a point in time that it affected how Tammy lived her life. But that was a long time ago.

"Don't you think it's a bad idea teaching inner-city kids how to fight?"

"Not really." Tammy answered, deciding it was best to pretend that her mother was just one of the parents at the youth center that she had to explain this to. "It keeps the kids entertained and helps them mange their anger. If they have a problem with someone in the class, they can fight it out in completely controlled conditions. And considering the majority of the kids do live in dangerous areas, the prospect of the ability of self-defense is a much appreciated one."

After her explanation, Tammy could feel the dynamic of the room change. Her mother was now on offense.

"You trust people far too easily, do you understand that?" The older woman asked from her metaphorical pedestal. "You are a young, single woman living in the goddamn ghetto! You're teaching gang-bangers how to beat people and you seem to think that you can actually make it as an interior designer!"

"Okay," Tammy started, feeling her usually under-control emotions start to boil, "I am a young, single, active, ex-professional kick-boxer living DOWNTOWN."

Her mother tried to interrupt, but Tammy continued.

"I'm teaching CHILDREN how to DEFEND themselves. And I KNOW I can make it as an interior designer because I'm passionate about it, unlike being a lawyer."

"Passion is useless!" Her mother shouted.

"I'm sure daddy would disagree." Tammy retorted quieter with a victorious smirk.

The look on her mother's face was priceless. A half-cup of shock, two tablespoons of pure rage and a pinch of shame made for a delicious response.

"Get out." Her mother demanded, her voice barley above a whisper.

"Gah-lad-lee." Tammy sang as she turned on her heels and walked to the room that had her bags.

* * *

"You know," Tansy voice said over the phone, "Most kids would be upset if they knew one of their parents was having an affair."

"True," Tammy reasoned while the elevator doors closed, "But most kids love both of their parents unconditionally and don't want one of them to suffer in never-ending pain."

The sounds of Tansy's laughs were accompanied by the mechanical bell informing Tammy that she was on her floor. The doors opened and Tammy walked out, her roller bag trailing behind her. She followed the signs and turned down the hall to her room.

"You know," Tansy said, "You could've stayed with me instead of getting another room."

"I like my privacy." Tammy replied with smile as she opened the door and walked into the room.

"Oh," Tansy started with newly sparked enthusiasm, "And why is this? Someone thinking about having a certain Dr. Perfect over for another game of 'chess'."

"Dr. Perfect?"

"You know, like Mr. Perfect only doctor because he's a doctor." The other girl reasoned.

Tammy couldn't help but laugh as she unpacked her bag. "Wait, why are you calling him perfect. I thought you were into short guys."

"I am, but you like tall, lean guys with curly hair. Hello!"

"Alright, alright, I get it." Tammy said with a laugh.

"So," Her best friend started, a sly tone lacing her voice, "tell me, how well do you this doctor?"

"Well!" Tammy shouted with a huge smile, "In reality, not very well. Obviously, because he didn't know my name."

"In fantasy?"

All Tammy could do was chuckle as she continued to unpack. Over the terrible cell phone connection, she couldn't really tell if Tansy was laugh or gagging, but it sorta sounded like both...

"You naughty girl!"

"You have no idea." Tammy said slyly.

"Whoa!" Tansy shouted. "Yeah, okay, thank you, good to know, let's change the subject now!"

* * *

_"I'm going to make you scream my name." He whispered in her ear as he stroked her through her red panties. She had to sallow a moan, trying her best to make him work hard for what she knew would be inevitable._

_"God, you're so hot." He said with a strained voice. She ran her hands slowly down his chest and soon came in contact with that in which she sought. He was hard for her. Almost ridiculously so. She made him like that. It made her smile._

_The thoughts of saying some rather... racy things came to her mind. Of course, if she tried to say anything, she knew it would backfire on her and she'd be able to do nothing but moan in sheer delight. So instead, she just decided to return his little gift. She started to stroke him, slowly, teasingly._

_After a few moments of being still, he pushed her panties aside and dove into her with two fingers._

_"Shit!" She screamed. "Oh, God." He chuckled seductively as he continued to finger her. "Spenc-er."_

_She heard him chuckle again and decided to switch things up. She released his member and used both of her hands to lightly push against his chest. He fell backward, his fingers still in her as she moved to straddle him. She removed his fingers and started rubbing herself against his still growing member. She leaned over and started kissing from his jaw to his ear._

_"Have you ever heard," She asked quietly in his ear, "Of position 69?"_

Tammy awoke with a start to the sound of her cell phone ringing. She groaned in annoyance at not getting to finish yet another wonderful dream staring herself and her favorite young doctor.

She looked at the clock next to her phone and saw that it was about 12:30 in the morning_. _She reached over a grabbed her phone off of the table and flipped it open.

"Hello?" She asked groggily.

"Tammy?" A small, crying voice asked.

"Tansy?" Tammy asked as she shot up into a sitting position, now completely awake. "Are you okay? What's wrong?"

"You know that one bar that always had that old- fashioned car parked by it?"

"Yeah."

"Could you meet me there, please?"

"Yeah, of course baby, I'll be there in a few minutes." Tammy assured.

"Thank you." The pathetically small voice said before hanging up.

_**A/N: Okay, so I might update In the Sun today, but I might not. I don't really know, I guess we'll see.**_


	5. Don't Stop Believing

Tammy walked down the slightly less crowded street, dodging another passer-by every now and then. She was very familiar with this street, she and Tansy had walked down it countless occasions.  
One block, right turn, five more blocks, left turn and you'll have an old public park. One block, left turn, over the railroad tracks and a half mile, you have small strip mall. It wasn't the Vegas that the world knew, but the Vegas that she knew. For eighteen years this place was her home. For eighteen years she had walked down this road with friends, biked down it to school, and ridden in the back seat with her sister. Tammy laughed slightly to herself when she thought of all the times they passed this now empty parking lot. It had once had an old, brown and white Volkswagen Beetle parked in it, and whenever they drove past it, the tow sister would always start punching each other, then argue about had the justified punch, then get yelled at by their mother, then get ice cream form their dad. Good times.

Coming out of her memories as she walked through the door of the bar Tansy told her to meet at, Tammy began searching for her friend. It wasn't one of those fancy, Sin- City bars, it was a Mid-West town, workin' folk type bar. There were a few police officers, some military people, and some people that looked like they worked for one of the Sin-City bars and were completely worn out.

Glancing over to the actual bar, she saw her best friend sitting at a stool, back hunched, hair messy, face blotchy and eyes red, though she was no longer crying.

Quietly stalking over to the upset woman, Tammy slid onto the stool beside her. They sat in silence for a number of minutes, Tansy still hunched over and slowly twirling a small straw in her what seemed to be untouched drink, Tammy sitting at full attention, ready for her buddy to speak.

At the sound of a loud sigh, Tammy turned to look at the clearly depressed woman.

"He called me here," She started, "to break up with me."

"HE called ME here," Tansy repeated, louder, angrier, "to freaking DUMP ME!"

By now, everyone in the bar was staring at her, though she didn't noticed. The young woman was fuming, Tammy almost thought she saw smoke coming from her nostrils.

* * *

Morgan, Reid and JJ all walked through the door of a small, out- of- the- way bar that some of the officers had told them about. They said it wasn't crowded, they said it home-y, they said the drinks and food were good.

They didn't say anything about two crazy women dancing atop the bar, singing along to 'Don't Stop Believing' on the jukebox. Or everyone else in the bar singing along with the two crazy women.

"Wait," JJ said in awe, "Is that..."

Reid looked closer to the women, and immediately saw what JJ meant. The girls dancing where Tammy Williams and Tansy Jade.

Tansy had her short hair pulled back into ponytail, the ends stand out and created a puff. She had on a loose-fitting white tank top, blue sports bra and loose-fitting black sweatpants. Tammy was wearing a long, gray Rolling-Stones t-shirt and black work-out shorts that reached to about mid-thigh. Her hair was pulled into a sloppy bun on top of her head. Both of their faces had some remains of makeup not not removed- Tansy had some mascara marks around her eyes and Tammy had a bit of lip gloss lining her lips. They had obviously just rolled out of bed and obviously didn't care. Spencer admired that.

"Oh my God." He heard Morgan whisper/ laugh as they continued to watch the two obnoxiously sing the classic tune.

When the song ended, the two girls jumped off of the bar and sat back on their stools, laughing like their lives depended on it. Morgan, ever the confident one, walked right up to the girls.

"So what are we celebrating?" Spencer heard the older agent ask as himself and JJ walked towards the three some.

After recognizing Morgan, Tammy spoke first. "The symbolic death of yet another dreadfully terrible choice for life-long mate!" She said in joy and excitement.

The three agents exchanged confused looks, much to the apparent amusment of the two black haired women.

"My boyfriend dumped me." Tansy through giggles and smiles.

This particular comment didn't help in the agents' confusion. Morgan and Reid just stood there, dumfounded, as JJ looked between both girls.

"Yay?" She asked timidly.

"Yay!" Tammy agreed eagarly.

"Yay." Tansy affirmed with a smile and shrug.

"YAY!" JJ shouted.

The men just laughed at the silly antics and ordered their drinks. The night wore on and on, Tammy continually lifting Tansy's spirits, the agents always laughing at her ways of doing so and sometimes helping. Around one in the morning they all decided it would be good to turn in. Morgan had offered to take Tansy back to her hotel and Tammy assured JJ and Spencer that she would be perfectly fine, only having to go a few blocks and being very well aware of the area and how to defend herself. They only let her go when she easily took Morgan.

So Tammy walked off on her own, unaware of the man sitting in the corner of bar, watching.

* * *

_So she could fight. Of course she could. Well that's okay, it's not as though he doesn't know how to handle a fighter, he did almost everyday at work. He was speacially trained on how to handle fighters._

_

* * *

_Tammy walked down the street, just about two blocks from her hotel. Right now she was on a sidewalk on a residential street, but the next street was a highway, she'd have to be especially careful there. Don't want be run over and kidnapped. _Hey, it could happen. Better safe than-_

Before she was able to finish her thought, every muscle in Tammy's body contracted adn she was unable to move.

_Taser_.

In a split second, someone had a choke-hold on her.

_Few more seconds._

When she had control over her body once again, Tammy automatically went to defense mode. She elbowed her assailant in the stomach, causing in to release his hold on her in pain and suprise. She then grabbed his shoulders and kneed him in the groin. A right hook and a jab later, he was running away.

Though her inner fighter told her to chase him down, her logical side said to call the police. Painfully- her body still reacting from the electric bolts, she hurried her way open to the first house she saw and pounded on the door. A middel aged woman opened the door and looked down at a hunched- over Tammy in shock.

"I need your phone."

* * *

"You said you were going to be alright." She heard Tansy scold from across the police station.

"Am I dead or missing?" She fired back, much to the annoyance of the paramedic working on her taser wound.

"I don't know!" Tansy yelled back jokingly, "Are you?"

Tammy turned to the EMT and asked, "Am I?"

The irratated man shook his head and Tammy shouted back to Tansy, "No!"

"Good." Tansy said, much more calmly now that they were right next to each other. "So did you see the guy who did it?"

Tammy's shoulders dropped in a second as she sighed and muttered, "No. It was dark and he ran. You have no idea how much I wanted to chase the jackass down."

"It's a good thing you didn't." Rossi told her as he lead a worried Reid and JJ couple to her.

"Are you alright?" Spencer asked her in an instant. She smiled at him sweetly and gave a small nod. She kept trying to remind herself that he was just worried about 'the victim' and saw her as nothing more, but hey, a girl can dream can't she?

"Okay everyone," Hotch boomed as he stormed into the station, "conference room."

The agents all began filling in, followed by Tammy and Tansy. Before Hotch stopped them.

"Not you two."

Spencer noticed the spark that lite up Tammy's eyes. "I was just attacked. Not only was I attacked, but with a taser. Now, from what I remember being told about the M.O, your Unsub doesn't use a taser normally, does he? It is possible that I was attacked by someone unrelated to this case, but it is highly unlikely. Another possible explanation is that the Unsub knows my abilities with self defense.

"Possible reasons, 1) He knows me personally and what I do in my free time, 2) he's getting less confident in general, or 3) he was at the bar tonight and saw me take down Agent Morgan. Option three seems most probable, does it not. Thinking that way, he was either A) there randomly , B) stalking Tansy and just switched to me when he saw Agent Morgan escorting her back to her hotel, or C) stalking me. Either way, no matter how you look at it, this directly involves us, which means it only makes sense that we sit in a listen on any and all possible developments in this case, doesn't it?"

The entire room was deathly silent as they all awaited Hotch's reaction. Spencer was slightly scarred for Tammy, no one talked to Hotch like that to come out unscathed.

To everyone's, minus Tammy, surprise, Hotch stepped aside to allow the two women room to enter.

Once they took their seats, Tammy sitting in the empty seat right next to Spencer, Hotch began the briefing.

They all decided it would be best to have an agent with Tammy and Tansy at all times, especially when Tammy informed them that she had been kicked out of her parents' house and was in a hotel. Prentiss was assigned to Tansy and Spencer to Tammy.

The vibrant blushes that crossed both their faces would be the subject of non-work talk for the team for quite awhile.

**_A/N: New Satin Scarves one shot up. No descent title for it, any ideas would be appreciated. Sorry if it says 'epically' anywhere where 'especially' should be used, I didn't catch it until the end and I'm not sure I found all of them._**

**_Peace out :-x  
_**


	6. The First Morning

Spencer followed Tammy into the elevator, carry his over-the-shoulder bag with him. JJ had called both Tammy and Tansy's hotels and upgraded their rooms to double bed suites- on the FBI's dime of course. It was no lie to say Spencer was slightly nervous with the current set-up. Tammy was a very, very attractive young woman that he would be sharing a hotel room with for an undefined amount of time.

The awkward silence that took over the elevator didn't help his nervousness.

"So, uh," Spencer started, trying to break the tension, "You're here for your family?"

"Yup." She answered simply.

"So why are you at a hotel?"

'Why are digging?" She joked.

"Because I hate the silence!" He yelled jokingly.

'Alright." She laughed, "I had a a fight with my mother."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"Don't be." She told him. "I hate my mother. The only reason I even came is because my daddy asked me too."

"Daddy?" He questioned with a chuckle.

"What?" She asked with a smile, "You don't call your parents mommy and daddy?"

"Actually," He started, "I don't much care for my father. I do love my mother, though."

"Father? Mother? What are you? British?"

"What?"

'That's just so...proper! Gah!"

Before Spencer could respond, the elevator doors opened and Tammy grabbed his bag, sprinting down the hall.

_What the_? Was all Spencer could think before he raced down the hall after her. He found her outside their door trying- and failing miserably- to get the door to unlock. After watching her continually slide the key card in and out of the door in amusement, Spencer finally took pity on the poor, frustrated woman and opened the door in one try.

"After you." He said with a smug smile as he held the door open for her.

"Cocky bastard. " She mumbled, smiling, as she strode past him into the room.

* * *

Tammy woke up around six in the morning. Pathetically enough, that was sleeping in to her. Looking over to the bed next to her's, she saw that Spencer was still sound asleep.

Never really having been a morning person, Tammy laid back in bed and listened to her iPod for about an hour. She just lay there, sometimes singing along silently to the music, sometimes being so lost in thought she didn't even register the sounds coming from her earphones. Those were the moments she hated the most.  
All of her thoughts circulated around the current events that would undoubtedly alter her life in some way. Who was the guy that attacked her? Would she paranoid because of it? Was it related to this case? If so, was that the unsub, or some cronnie? Would Tansy be alright? Sure, she had Agent Prentiss, but things happen. Would they get separated just long enough for the bad guy to snatch up the defenseless Tansy? What about herself? Was this guy after her? How much did he know about her? If it was the same guy that attacked her last night, than he had already come close to getting her. Too close. Far too close.

And now-if it was that guy- he knew what to expect. He'd be prepared next time.

_Well, _Tammy decided as she kicked off the covers,_ so will I._

She went to her bag, which the hotel had brought up, grabbed some work-out clothes and stepped into the bathroom. When she came out, her hair was in a half-ponytail, she had on a sports-bra and 3/4 sleeve crop top and loose shorts. She walked over to the small table that was between her and Spencer's beds.

Grabbing her iPod, she figured it would be best to let Spencer know where she was going so he wouldn't freak out if he woke up and found her missing.

"Hey." Tammy said as she kicked the bed that currently housed the sleeping agent.

"Mmm?" She heard him moan, the sound muffled by the pillow that he had pulled over his head.

"I'm going down to the gy-SHIT!"

In a second, Tammy was down on the bed, being held down by the still half-asleep man. "You're not going anywhere without a federal escort present." He told her, his head still on his pillow.

"Then escort me." She demanded as she struggled to get out of his grasp. Damn, this guy was stronger than he looked.

"No." He said simply as he snuggled closer to her. She started to wonder if he was fully aware of just what he was doing. Here they were, lying in the same bed, her half-clothed, and him turned on his side to face her with one arm under his head and one holding down her bare mid-drift.

One arm, damnit! She should be able to break this in nothing flat, so why was she still lying here.

_Because you don't want to, _her mind informed her, _duh._

But that didn't matter. He was a federal agent whose sole purpose was to protect her. He wasn't her boyfriend and he didn't have those types of feelings towards her. He was just a semi-aware man who was going to be ungodly embarrassed if she didn't fix this situation soon.

"Dr. Reid." She started.

* * *

"Dr. Reid." God, he loved to hear her call him that. So many people have used his titled name before, but there was something special in the way she said it that just drove him nuts.

"Doctor?" She called quietly. He smiled and nuzzled her neck, his smile widening when he heard her moan slightly.

"Yes, Tammy?" He asked lazily, his lips lightly grazing her smooth skin.  
He listened to the sweet music that was her light moans of pleasure, feeling himself getting hard. Contrary to popular believe, Spencer Reid was no virgin. Granted, he was no Morgan, either, but he got around. And he knew how to please a woman.

"This...isn't..." Was all he heard her breath out before she lost her words.

"What was that Tammy?" He asked slyly as he positioned himself over her. Bracing himself on his forearms, Spencer continued to kiss, suck and bite her neck, each new move earning it's own reward form the woman beneath him.

Now, normally, Spencer would never do anything like this. Maybe it was his lack of coffee, maybe it was the sexual tension that had been driving him nuts for months finally finding a way to get what it wanted, who knew? All Spencer knew was that he liked it. And judging by the way Tammy snaked her arms around his neck and was running her foot up and down his leg, she was enjoying it just as much as he was.

Until she went completely rigid.

Finally reliazing just exactly what he was doing- that is, taking advantage of a scared woman- Spencer pulled back.

"I'm so sorry." He apologized, "That was completely inappropriate and-"

"Spencer." He heard her say in a quiet voice. He noticed that he was still over her and made a move to leave, but she stopped him and looked him directly in the eyes.

"You have no idea, and I mean absolutely no idea how bad I've wanted this." She started to explain with a smile, "But... I've just spent the last hour coming up with some many terrifying scenarios that... I just don't want this to be ruined."

When he didn't reply, she pulled his head back down and started kissing him. It was slow, passionate, comforting.

She pulled away and looked in his eyes. In her's, Spencer saw caring, compassion, and something else. Something he couldn't place.

He smiled at her and sat up, pulling her along with him.

"So you wanted to go the gym?" He asked with a smile as he grabbed his messenger bag and loaded in with his badge, gun and files.

His smile grew when Tammy ran up and hugged him.

**_A/N: So, yeah, that was hell to write. But I got it done. I have like, almost all of Chapter 3 and part of Chapter 4 for Paradise: Lost and Found written in my notebook. I'll probably type up Ch. 3 sometime by the end of the week.  
Btw, sorry for any spelling errors. The processor is being weird and I can't spell for my life, so..._**


	7. The Gym Cherry v Lime Preview

They had been in the gym for about an hour. Spencer sat on the bench and did some paperwork, went over some files, but mostly watched Tammy.

She went to the treadmill first and jogged for about 10 minutes; she then moved to the bunching bag and beat the crap of the poor thing for about 30 minutes. Regardless of how brutal her attacks were, Spencer was awe at just how amazing sophisticated she looked. She wasn't just randomly punching and kicking, it was all perfectly choreographed. She moved like an exquisite ballet dancer, gliding across her stage, the spotlight and all eyes on her.

'All eyes', as Spencer soon noticed, was not just a saying. It seemed as though with each tick of the minute hand on his watch, another man was staring at her, his thoughts most obviously anything but pure. It took all forms of self-control that Spencer had to not just drag her out of the gym and up to their room, away from all lurking eyes. Aside from his, of course.

But alas, he refrained from doing it. He just sat on his bench and planned the death of each and every other man in the gym.

After her 'dance' with the punching bag, Tammy went over to the treadmill once more and started a slow, easy jog.  
Before long, one of the more brave men got up from the weight bench he was at and sauntered over to her.

Spencer wasn't quite sure what happened, but judging by the shocked expression on the guys face and the smug smirk on Tammy's face as she strutted away from him, Spencer couldn't help but smile.

He watched her walk over to him, grab the folders scattered around the bench, and walk out of the gym. Spencer smiled wider and followed her, feeling the jealous and shocked eyes of every other man on his back.

* * *

She knew he was watching her. She really didn't think that he tried to hide it. And if he was, well, then he obviously failed at hide-and-seek as a young child.

As she jogged on the treadmill, Tammy allowed her mind to wander yet again. This time, however, it wasn't directed towards the killer. No, this time, it took a much better path. And path called Spencer.

When she first saw him, she had convinced herself that it was just lust, that she couldn't like him because she knew nothing about him. As time advanced forward, so did her feelings, and 'just lust' soon became 'just a crush'. A crush on the quiet guy who she would sometimes see sitting in the park everyday, then go weeks without a single sighting. A crush on the man who loved to play chess, read so fast that she was amazed his eyes hadn't fallen out and seemed so shy and yet great with the kids that wandered over from the day-camps.

But she never per-sued this crush. She didn't really believe in relationships. After living with her whore of a mother, who would screw any and everything that moved, not caring a single bit about the family or the man she was married to, than having her father start a new relationship with a woman that Tammy has yet to meet while still married to her mother, well, it wasn't the healthiest environment for her views on love to grow.

Besides, it was just a crush. It would pass soon. That's what she told herself the first month. And the second. And the third. Eventually she got tired of it and just made a move.

She didn't think he'd call her though. And now she'll never know if he would've or not.

Tammy was pulled form her thoughts when one of the skeezy slime-balls that had been undressing her with his eyes walked over and started flirting with. She wasn't exactly sure what happened, she had just let her years of experience take over and before she knew it, she was with Spencer in the elevator.

She stole a glance at him. He was tense and in his eyes were rage, jealousy, and pride.

Wait? Jealousy?

He was jealous? Cool.

The elevator doors opened and they walked out towards their room. Spencer took the liberty of opening the door an, before he could get a word in, Tammy was in the shower, washing away all evidence of her workout.

* * *

Spencer fell back onto his bed ad listened to sounds of water rushing through worn pipes.

He forced himself to relax, knowing very well that if he let his emotions get the better of him, he'd be taken off of the case. If that happened, he wouldn't be able to do a damn thing to help get Tammy out of danger. And there was no way that he was going to let that happen.

From now on, he would be nothing but professional.

As he lay there, Spencer could feel himself getting drowsy, the sounds of the shower lulling him peacefully to sleep.

'Don't fall asleep.' He demanded himself mentally, 'You can't protect someone if you're asleep.'

* * *

Tammy stepped out of the steamy bathroom wrapped in an amazingly short, white fluffy towel in search of her clothes.

Her search stopped short, however, when she saw Dr. Reid napping contently, still fully decked out in his work clothes. She laughed a little when she saw his Converse.

Deciding to leave him be, Tammy quietly walked over to her bed and grabbed her duffel bag before returning to the bathroom to change.

* * *

Spencer awoke sometime later feeling fully rested.

He slowly opened his eyes ad was greeted by a soft mix of natural and artificial light. As he became more aware of his surroundings, he noticed the faint sound of what seemed to be the rapid changing of television channels.

"-left three dead-"  
"-but Micheal!-"  
"-seven! one, two, three,-"  
"-vote for-"

Curiosity finally over-took him and Spencer sat up and looked over to the area of the television. He laughed when he saw Tammy sitting on the edge of her bed- dressed in light-wash jeans and a red tank top- glaring at the television screen in frustration.

"You alright?" He asked with a smile. She turned to look at him, offered a smile and replied, "There's nothing on."

He laughed quietly and lifted off of his bed, walking over to her. He took the remote and pressed random numbers, which happened to be just the right code for Comedy Central.

"Show off." She mumbled with a pout, though Spencer could swear that he saw a smile somewhere in there. "Go wash up." She demanded in good humor while nodding towards the bathroom, "We're going to brunch with Emily and Tansy at ten thirty."

"When did we make those plans?" He asked with a smile.

She looked up at him, a blank expression on her face. "When you were asleep."

"Yeah, sorry about -"

"Don't be," She interrupted, "I woke you up a six, you can nap. Besides, it's not like the guy is going to break into the hotel room. And even if he did, I'm sure the noise would wake you up."

"True." He nodded in agreement before walking into the bathroom and closing the door.

He came out a few minutes later- face washed, teeth brushed, the works- and heard what sounded like Tammy singing along with whatever show she was watching.

"-our guy love! That's all it is. Guy love! He's mine, I'm his. There's nothing gay about it, in our ey-"

She stopped short and looked at him.

"What?" She asked in response to the amused look he was giving her, "You've never sang along to you're favorite shows?"

"My shows don't sing." He told her with a smile.

"Well what kind of shows are those?" She shouted as she sprang off of her bed and turned off the tv. She went to the bed-side table, grabbed her cell phone and his gun and badge. She out the phone in her pocket and handed him his things.

"Come on," She told him as she walked to the door, "Time for brunch."

He took a look at the clock- 10:12, how long had he been asleep?- grabbed his phone and a keycard, and followed Tammy out.

**_A/N: Finally got my early GED (whoot whoot!) and moved into my dorm (tee-hee, MY dorm) so there's less stress in my life- for now. And the approaching Winter Break all means more updates. Now, a quick preview of Cherry vs. Lime_**

**_He saw her first at physical therapy... her clenched jaw and focused eyes gave away the pain she was trying to hide... She worked at the bookstore, what a delightful twist of fate... and dear God, why was she here? Wait, she's going to the mail boxes. She lives here?... "Cherry's better." He heard her say. "We're all open to our opinions." He told her, "Even though yours is wrong." He finished jokingly. He walked away, but took a second to look back. She was leaning against the mailboxes, arms crossed, playfully glaring at him..._**

**_Oh, and the lyrics are 'Guy Love' preformed by Zach Braff and Donald Faison in the Scrubs episode My Musical. I can sing every song in that episode :) lol  
_**


	8. Cliche Clouds Follow Your Bliss Preview

"So what was your boyfriend like?" Emily asked Tansy as the exited the hotel and walked down to the small café where they were meeting Reid and Tammy.

"The epitome of white trash, red neck, back wood scum of the current American society." Tansy answered lightly, "Or at least that's what Tammy describes him as."

"You don't agree?" Emily inquired, automatically going into profiler mode.

"Oh no, I do." Tansy easily corrected, "I don't know why I was still with him. I guess I was just hoping for one of those fairytale endings, you know? Kiss the frog, get a prince."

Emily laughed slightly. "How's that going for ya'?"

"Let's just say, I'm no Kate Middleton." She joked, both women laughing as they walked up to the café.

If only things were going that well for Spencer and Tammy…

* * *

The couple walked down the street, close enough to not get separated by the crowds, but far enough away so that they didn't appear intimate. Spencer couldn't have Prentiss thinking that there was something up.

They continued with their walk when someone bumped into Tammy, sending her into Reid.

He instinctively wrapped his arms around her, helping her regain her balance. Spencer ran his hands up her toned arms, her lightly tanned skin practically searing under his touch. He looked into her eyes, the sun reflecting beautifully in the seas of sparkling blue, and lost his breath. Damn, things like that always happened when he met her eyes. They were so enticing, it was impossible not to be stunned each and every time he looked into them.

He was so entranced that he barley registered when Tammy began to stand and snake her arms around his neck, never once breaking eye contact with him. She got much closer, their faces mere inches from each other. Spencer could hear his heart pounding in his ears. Yes, they had kissed just this morning, but... there was something different about this. Maybe it was the suspense, maybe it was that fact that it wasn't six in the morning, but Spencer was a hell of a lot more nervous right now than he was this morning in bed.

She was moving painfully slow and Spencer knew that he should stop her. He swore to himself that until the case was over he wouldn't make any personal advances.

There was no more time to think when Tammy brushed her soft, warm lips against his, her tongue teasing him, tracing his lips but never entering his mouth. God, how he wanted that, how so bad he wanted to feel her tongue playing with his, penetrating his mouth, playing in a dominance war. Soon enough, it was more than he could take. He brought his hands to her face and cupped her cheeks, angling her mouth to give himself better access. He shoved his tongue through her already parted lips and soon they were partaking in a wonderful tongue-tango.

Spencer gasped when he felt her run her hands from around his neck and down his chest, lightly grazing over his shirt, leaving a tingling feeling every place she touched. She wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled them closer together, his growing bulge pressed right against her.

Tammy was the first to pull away, both of them gasping for air. They stayed close, Spencer's hands still cupping her face as he rested his forehead on her's. The two were off in their own world, floating on that oh-so cliche cloud of pure bliss. Tammy snuggled closer to Reid, resting her head in his chest and tightening her grip around his waist. Spencer wrapped his arms around her lightly, stroking his thumbs back and forth against the fabric of her tank top, lost deep in thought.

He had to stop this. He had to explain to her that this was wrong, that they couldn't do things like such during the case.

"Tammy?" He started, gently pushing her away from him to look into her eyes. She looked up at him with such a sweet, innocent, happy look on her face, it tore his heart in two thinking that he was about it destroy that.

"We can't do this."

And there it was. Her happiness was replaced with shock and hurt, directed entirely at him.

"Wh-what do you mean 'we can't do this'?"

Spencer took a shaky breath and tried to decide the best course of action to take.

"I mean," He started again, still holding her hands no tighter than ever, "That we can't be all...all coupley. I'm here to protect you, not to make out with you."

"And whose to say you can't do both?" She all but shouted at him, "It's seems pretty simple to me: If I'm safe, kiss me, if not, shoot whoever made it so you couldn't kiss me. There, problem solved!"

"It's against protocol." He argued, now getting a little angry, himself. he didn't expect her to be happy, but he didn't expect her to be so childish.

"So!" She completely shouted this time, "Who the hell knows or cares? What, does the FBI have people watching us, now? Are there little spies following us and reporting everything to the head honcho? If that's the case, than why the hell do you even need to watch me if the freaking spies are?"

Spencer sighed in frustration and started running his thumbs over her knuckles. He understood how she felt- he knew that this really didn't make any sense to her and he didn't expect it to. These weren't her rules to follow, she couldn't be expected to respect them. Hell, even Spencer really hated the rules right now, but he wouldn't risk being taken off of the case just for some 'lovin' as Morgan would put it.

He gently squeezed her hands and started to explain things agin, this time much calmer.

"Tammy-"

"Tammy?" She bit, yanking her hands away, "Are you sure you shouldn't refer to me as Ms. Williams, Dr. Reid?"

Spencer ran his hands over his face in frustration and sighed. "Tammy, please-"

"We're going to be late." She muttered as she turned and sped away.

To Spencer, there was only one thing left to say.

"Fuck."

* * *

Tansy and Emily were conversing when Tammy walked up to the table, her face unreadable but was obviously- to the professional profiler and lifelong best friend- very upset.

"We ordered you a Reid two Pepsis." Emily told her, trying to break the silence.

"They didn't have Sprite?" A very tired sounding Tammy asked.

"They did," Tansy told her, "And I know that you love Sprite, but you also like to switch it up a bit. Considering I've seen you drink nothing but Sprite for about three months, I guessed now would be a good time for a break."

They two girls watched as Tammy gave a small smile, got up, walked over to their side of the table and hug Tansy.

While this was happening, Spencer joined the table, looking equally stressed and wornout. Emily sent him a questioning look, but he blew off. He really didn't want to talk about it.

Tammy walked back to her seat and gladly sat down, avoiding eye contact with the man to her right.

"What's up with you?" Tansy asked.

Tammy looked up at her, a quizical look plastered on her face.

"You're my best friend, sweety, I know when you're upset. What's up?"

Spencer's eyes went wide and he started to beg whatever force is out there that Tammy doesn't spill the beans in front of his teammate.

"Oh, I don't know." She started sarcastically, "Maybe it's because my hair just isn't working today. Maybe it's because I left my flip-flops at my parents house. Or maybe, just maybe, it could have something to do with the fact someone is trying to kidnap and kill us. I'm leaning more towards the hair, though."

Spencer listened- relieved- as the other two women at the table laughed at the joke.

"Stop thinking so much." Tansy demanded with a smile.

Tammy let out an exaggerated sigh before replying, "I can't and- ooooh, thank you." She smile up at the waiter as he came and handed them all their drinks. Spencer watched with a slight smile as Tammy took the straw into her mouth and started sucking, forcing the cola- flavored beverage into her mouth. She looked so cute and childish- her lips unnecessarily pursed and her eyes adorably wide, and yet, he could tell it was all a front for her friend. Her face and mannerisms may be that of someone happy and carefree, but her eyes, the emotions in them, were anything but.

**_A/N: Preview of Follow Your Bliss:_**

**_Spencer continued to stare at the photos of the victims. They all looked so familiar, but he couldn't place just where he had seen them before... "Let's make this quick," The woman said, her sunglasses still on even though she was indoors, "My Marshall didn't even want to call you guys"... "Yeah Reid," The woman mocked, making a move to remove her glasses, "Do you know them?" He gasped when he saw her eyes... the brown was beautiful-yes- but nothing memorable. It was the blood. In her left eye, there was a pool of red from a permanent broken blood vessel. It all made sense. The girls were suppose to be this woman from back in high-school, and this woman was, "Harper Hillman?"  
_**


	9. Headaches and Mouthwash

Spencer rushed after the speeding woman, weaving through the unbelievably large crowds of Vegas.

"Tammy!" He shouted after her. She didn't even spare him a glance.

"Goddamnit." He muttered under his breath when he lost sight of her.

Nothing was going right. Throughout the entire meal, Tammy had done everything she could to keep the…whatever it was, from Emily and Tansy, while still making sure he knew she was mad at him. And he couldn't blame her. She had no warning of anything being wrong with what they were doing; she was in an ignorant bliss that was destroyed by reality. She wasn't just hurt, but blindsided by the hurt. He didn't expect her to get over it quickly.

Spencer jumped at the sound of someone talking directly behind his ear.  
"That woman," Tansy had begun as she placed her hands on her hips and looked in the direction that Tammy was heading, "just doesn't seem to understand what you guys are here for."

_You have no idea._

Just as Spencer finished his thought, Tansy turned to glare at him.

"What happened?" a sinister voice that truly couldn't belong to someone so pixie like asked.

_Or maybe you do._

Spencer- trying to avoid the creepy woman and restart the hunt for Tammy- denied any and everything.

"Nothing happened." He insisted as he made his move to leave.

A vice-like grip stopped him.

"Listen here, Dr. Reid," The menacing voice started again, "Tammy is my best friend. I know her better than she knows herself, and certainly better than you. You don't know shit about her, and all she knows is her pain. I know her work pain, her parental pain, her societal pain, her personal pain and definitely her boy pain. I'll ask again:  
What. Happened?"

Spencer stared at her wide-eyed, literally to scared form a response.

"Tansy!" Someone called from behind. The two turned to Emily walking up to them.

_Thank God._

"Leave Spencer alone. Let him make his death bed in peace." The noirette ordered as she directed the angry raven-haired pixie down the street.

* * *

Tammy opened the hotel room door with the key she got from the front desk- telling them something about having lost her own. It was a little unsettling that she could so easily get a key to any hotel room so long as she knew the name of whoever rented the room. But it worked in her favor right now, so she didn't give it a second thought.

She threw the key on the table by the door and flopped down on the nearest bed, not caring if it was her's or Spencer's.

After not thirty seconds she laid down, her head began to throb painfully.  
Sitting up instantly, she brought the heals of her hands to her temples and pressed as hard as she could in a futile effort to stop the throbbing. It wasn't often that Tammy got headaches-probably once or twice a year- but when they came, they kicked her ass.

The electric pain began moving from her forehead down to sides and base of her skull as the throbbing moved to the top of her scalp. She could feel the tears start to form in her eyes as she tried laying down again- only to make both pains worse. This was unquestionably one of the worst headaches she's had yet. Just the thought of moving anymore seemed absolutely ridiculous.

In the silence of the room, Tammy could hear the sound of footsteps from down the hall. She was praying that they weren't Spencer's. Before the headache, she was ready to talk with him, but now, she was just ready for some prescription grade ibuprofen and a head-transplant.

In the midst of her prayers/chants/pathetic begging, the door opened and was promptly slammed shut.

_Shit!_ She mentally screamed at the new rush of pain.

"What the hell do you think you were doing, Tamatha!" He shouted, the ringing of his voice echoing through the room and beating Tammy's head like a mallet.

_Please stop talking. Please stop talking. Please stop talking._

"Do you have any idea what the hell could have happened to you?" He yelled again. This time, Tammy couldn't suppress the whimper of pain that came the horrid spasm of agony that shot through her head. In that second, Spencer's entire demeanor changed.

"Tammy?" He asked, much quieter, as he moved towards. "Are you alright?"

_Stop talking. Stop talking. Stop talking._

"Tammy?"

A wave of nausea barreled through her as the headache worsened.

_Oh God, please please please stop talking._

"Tammy, what happened? What's wrong?" He asked in concern, trying to place a hand on her shoulder.

She shrugged it off violently and rushed to the bathroom and shut and locked the door behind her. She opened the toilet lid and seat and sat down in front of the porcelain bowl. She hated this part. The undefined amount of time between the final stage of nausea of the actual release of vomiting.

A knock on the door sent another wave of pain through Tammy's aching head.

"Are you alright, Tammy?" Spencer shouted through the door.

"Please go away." She begged in a combination of a moan and a pitiful whine.

There were a few moments of silence before the quieted reply, "Let me if you need anything."

She listened to him walk away from the bathroom door before focusing back on the open toilet, waiting for this all to be over.

* * *

Spencer sat on his bed, closest to the bathroom, and picked up a book.

He remembered going through all of this during his detox. It sucked, it was horrible, and the entire time he was glad that no one was there to bother him. And he would give Tammy that same honor.

After some time of sorta-but-not-really reading his book, Spencer heard the painful sounds of vomiting and retching coming from the bathroom. He felt horrible, not being able to be there with her, to rub her back and hold her hair, but she wanted to be alone. And she locked him out.

Shortly after she stop retching, the sound of the shower rang through the walls. Spencer closed his book and got off of his bed. He went to the window and closed the blinds, loosened the once tightly-tucked blankets of Tammy's bed and went over to her bag. There, he got out a pair of loose pajama pants, a large shirt and one of her many sports bras. Figuring she wouldn't be too happy with him going through her panties and she could use what she already had on, he folded the clothes and placed them at the bathroom door.

A few minutes later, he heard the bathroom door open. He watched two arms reach out and pick up the clothes, then retract back into the bathroom and the door closed once again. Not soon after, a frail Tammy trudged out of the bathroom and right to her bed, pulling the covers close and evading the world.

Forty-five minutes, Tammy was completely unconscious and Spencer came to the realization that never in his life had he had to pee so bad. He rose up off of his bed and walk to the bathroom. The shower walls were still slightly wet and the counter top was littered with things ranging from mouthwash to Advil.

After Spencer's...erm...business was done, he washed his hands like a good little boy and went back to the main room. There, he saw Tammy rolling over under the blankets, turning to face him. She slowly opened her eyes and a sleepy smile graced her lips when she caught sight of him.

Spencer smiled back and walked over to her, kneeling down to her eye-level.

"You feeling better?" He asked softly, brushing some loose hair behind her ear.

She smiled again and nodded slightly.

"Do you need anything? Water, more Advil?"

She brought a hand out from under the covers and made the 'come here' motion with two fingers. He leaned in closer and her hand came to rest on his cheek.

She leaned forward and lightly pressed her lips to his, lingering for a few blissful seconds before pulling away.

"Thank you." She whispered with a dreamy smile and look in her eyes.

"For what?"

"For taking care of me." She told him sweetly before kissing him once more. They pulled away from each other and just stayed there, neither ready to end the sweet moment. When Tammy had to stifle a yawn, Spencer laugh quietly and kissed her forehead.

"Go back to sleep," He told her, "I'll be here when you wake up."

She smiled once more before her eyelids fell.

**_A/N: This was actually suppose to be the sex scene, but as you can tell, it didn't work out that way. *sigh*  
Well, either way, I kinda like how this turned out. It's a view on the sweet side of their 'relationship', as oppose to  
sex-run side that's been so prominent. There are two things that happened in this chapter that relate to the case, see  
you can find them. Oh, and I feel off of my roof last weekend. No serious damage, just a broken wrist so I have to  
type in intervals. I don't know how long it will be for the next update, so please be patient.  
Reviews may help heal my wrist faster ;)  
...Probably won't, but what the hell! Worth a shot, right?_**


	10. Drugs and a Preview for the Spies

"Spencer?"

Spencer looked up from his book and turned his head to see a still very pathetic looking Tammy- wrapped up in her blankets and head on her pillow, barley conscious- starring back at him.

"How did you know my name was Tamatha?"

He couldn't suppress the amused and gentle smile that crept up at her silly and random question.

"I didn't." He answered truthfully.

Tammy smiled slowly and gingerly removed the cocoon of blankets around her, rolling off of her own bed and padding over towards his. She tugged lightly on his arm, silently requesting that he release his hold on his book. He did so and was only somewhat shocked –her personality being what it was- when she took it upon herself to lie down and cuddle into him, bring his arm back down around her. He smiled and pulled her closer to his side, his smile widening when she nuzzled and kissed his neck. Spencer looked down at the woman who was slowly slipping back into sweet and needed rest, gently pecking her forehead with his lips before returning to his book.

* * *

She was slowly roused from her third bout of sleep by a mechanical ringing.

_Cell phone._

Almost as quickly as it began, the ringing had ended, to be replaced by a low, hushed mummer of a male voice.

_Spencer._

Caught somewhere between knowing she must fully wake up, and yet still being reluctant to partake in such an activity, Tammy settled for simply concentrating on the surprisingly sultry voice.

"Tammy was acting the same way...I don't know, she seemed to have a bad head ache, terrible nausea and has been sleeping on and off all day...You think?...I don't know how he would have...That would be extremely risky...True...Yeah, probably a good idea. I'll wake Tammy and meet you guys at the nearest hospital."

When she heard nothing for a few moments, Tammy figured the conversation was over and that she could speak without interrupting.

"Hospital?" She questioned, bracing herself on her arms and elbows and looking at the young man standing by the door, running his hands through his curly hair and wearing a distraught expression.

He turned and walked to her, kneeling down to her eye level.

"Tammy?" He began softly, brushing her loose hair from her face, "Your headache, tell me about it, what was it like?"

She could feel own expression change to one of sheer confusion.

"Uhhh, normal, I guess. I really only get these bad headaches around the holidays- stress and all. But this was more like a...a migraine, I guess? The light and sound have never hurt before, but I've heard stories about migraines and it seems like the closest thing."

She couldn't help the warm fuzzy feeling she got when she saw his eyes light up- she half expected him to say 'Jinkies!'.

"What about Tansy?" he asked, "Do you know anything about her headaches?"

"She doesn't get them. Ever."

Tammy could have sworn that Spencer's smile was about to engulf his entire face.

"Okay, okay. Uh, we need to take you to a hospital." He told her, the smile never fading.

"You know, I could take offense to this." She pointed out as he ran around the room collecting their things. She had to suppress a laugh when he stopped dead in his tracks.

"Take offense to what?" he asked, his eyes wide and his voice high, "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offenedyouhonestlyIdidn'tIreallyam-"

"Spencer," She laughed as she walked up to him, "Relax. I'm just pointing this out to you for future reference, try not to look so happy about taking someone to the hospital, okay?"

"Oh!" He squeaked, the smile and light returning, "No, no, I wasn't happy about **that**, it's just that, Tansy is sick too, so Emily and I were thinking that maybe the UnSub may have slipped something in your guys' food-"

"So you're happy about us possibly getting drugged?"

"NO! No. Well...uh...yeah...kinda... BUT NOT-"

"Spencer!" She interrupted with a laugh, walking up to him, "It's okay, I get it. Drugged equals lead. I'm just messin' with ya'."

"Oh." He murmured, "Don't do that."

She laughed again before draping her arms around his neck and leaning closer to him, "I'm sorry. I wouldn't intentionally mess with you from here on out."

"Thank you." He said, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling them to where no space existed in between. And there they stood, holding the other as if nothing else in the world matter. Tammy couldn't stop herself from smiling when she felt Spencer kiss her cheek. This was right. They barley knew each other and yet, she was happier with him- in his arms- then she had been in longer than her memory served.

_"We can't do this."_

Her world shatter as the memory of his voice from just a few hours prior replayed in her.

_"I'm here to protect you. Not make out with you."_

_"It's against protocol."_

Tammy pulled away slowly and studied the cheap hotel carpet.

"I think we should get going." She all but whispered, trying to hold back tears, as she maneuvered around a baffled Spencer- no, not Spencer. Federal Escort- and to her discarded tennis shoes.

She sat down on her bed and tied her shoes, taking that time to obtain the confidence to actually look at the agent in front of her. The hurt and bewildered face of Agent Reid was looking back at her and threaten to bring back to tears she was hardly capable of withholding the first time.

"We need to go, Dr. Reid." The steadiness of her own voice frightened her.

The look that flashed across his face, she just couldn't name it. Some kind of mix a understanding, regret, anger, and once again, hurt.

"Of course, Ms. Williams."

He held out a hand to help her off of the bed- which she politely took, and they walked out the door, the tension following close behind.

* * *

Reid and Prentiss sat in the waiting room while Tansy and Ms. Williams were somewhere with some doctor getting some test done.

"So," Emily started, bringing Spencer from his thoughts, "What happened between you two?"

"I don't know wha-" The look she gave him cut him off mid- denial.

"You know I like her, right?" He asked after a few moments of contemplation.

"Like?" She replied in disbelief, "What is this? Sixth grade?"

"What?"

"You don't 'like' her, Reid." Emily explained, "You want to screw her."

"Could you be a little more vulgar?" He snapped back. "Besides, how the hell would you know how I feel about her?"

"You're right." She admitted, bringing her hands up in defeat, "I'm sorry. How do you feel about her?"

"I want a relationship with her." He answered immediately, "I don't just want a one night stand or anything. I want something serious, something real."

"She doesn't want that?" Emily guessed- a shot in the dark.

"No, she does."

"So what's the problem?"

"This!" He shouted, showing her his badge, "This is the problem. I'm a federal agent assigned to her for protection, not for a damned Vegas vacation."

Prentiss watched in helplessness as the man she considered family fell back against his chair in frustration. She remembered Lila Archer. Granted, she wasn't on the team at the time, but she had heard stories and seen pictures. At the beginning of this adventure, she had thought the only problem Reid would have with starting a relationship with Tammy would be a possible re-visit of Lila and transference. She would have never thought the only problem Spencer would have would be with his ethics.

"Reid?"

"Hmm?"

"You know you work on a team of profilers, right?"

He shot her an un-amused look.

"Bare with me here. So you cam assume that we all know about your feelings towards Tammy, right?"

He took a second to think back to when they had her in the interrogation room and he was being harassed by JJ and Morgan.  
"Yeah."

"So you can also assume that Hotch may have purposely put you with Tammy, am I correct?"

"That's ridiculous." He countered, "Hotch is in enough trouble with Strauss as it is, why would he do something to give her a legitimate reason to fire him?"

"Strauss doesn't care about our relationships so long as they don't greatly tarnish the look of the BAU," She pointed out, "and because it was the only sure-fire way to get you to talk to her."

"Oh, yeah, Aaron Hotchner, match maker."

Emily sighed in frustration. _Dear God, I'm about to punch this kid._

"Okay." She started again. "Hotch and Haley, met in high school, divorced. Morgan, no one. Rossi, self explanatory. There are two people on this team that are currently in long-term and successful relationships, JJ and Garcia. Both of which met their boyfriends through work._"_

"That doesn't mean-"

"Yes it does!" She shouted, "It means everything! Spencer, I love you. We all do. We want to see you happy. A true chance at happiness has been tossed in your lap and, God save me, if you let it go I will combine all of my knowledge of the most sadistic forms of torture and use said knowledge against you."

The terrified look on his face was MasterCard priceless.

Emily looked down the hall and saw the girls walking toward them; Tansy still looking ill and in pain, Tammy looking...a little dead. Creepy.

"The doctor will call Agent Hotchner with the test results in a few hours." Tammy told them, her face and voice emotionless.

"Sounds good." Emily said as she stood up and led a pitiful Tansy down the hall and to the elevator. She shot Reid one last threatening look before the doors closed.

* * *

Spencer sat still in his chair, resting his arms on his spread legs and hanging his head, avoiding looking at Tammy.

"Dr. Reid."

He ignored her.

"Dr. Reid." She said more firmly.

He ignored her again.

"Dr. Reid!" She shouted in anger and annoyance.

_Good. _He thought, _Emotion._

"Fine." She sighed before turning to leave. Spencer saw her shoes start to walk away and reached out, grabbing her arm.

He stood and in a flash, whipped her around to face him. Before she had time to form a thought, his lips crashed into her own with such passion that it was a good thing they were in a hospital, because her heart might just stop.

He brought his free hand to her other arm and held her against him, afraid that she pull away from him. She was his chance at happiness, he couldn't-wouldn't- just let her go.

It took all of her power to suppress a moan of pleasure that threatened to escape when she felt him force her lips apart with his own, his tongue plunging into her open mouth and sending a shock wave of pleasure coursing through her entire body, but focusing on her loins on particular.

"What about the spies?" She asked when he finally gave a second to pull away.

He let out a low, sensual laugh that sent another wave of pleasure vibrating through her.

"They'll get a show." He breathed into her ear.

**_A/N: ATTENTION ALL! CHOCOLATE MILK AND LAPTOPS DO NOT MIX WELL! REPEAT: CHOCOLATE MILK AND LAPTOPS DO NOT MIX WELL!_**

**_Yeah, I was never a fan of my five year old neighbor before, but now I just hate that kid. I already had half of the chapter typed and saved to Word and I wanted to wait until I got my laptop back from the fix-it place, but three days past when they said they'd have it back to me, I still havn't heard a word from them. So what do I do? I break into my bestfriend's house and take her laptop.  
_**

**_Hey, what are friends for, right? :)  
_**


	11. SEX!

**_A/N: Sex!_**

****The two of them were panting by the time they reached their car- the ride in the elevator too intense for such a public display of affection. Both of them slid into their respectful seats, Tammy the passenger and Spencer the driver, before slamming the doors shut and starting the reckless drive back to the hotel.

Spencer sat at a red light-willing it to turn goddamned green already and trying to think of a way to keep Tammy in the moment. He glanced over to her and saw the woman taking deep breaths but otherwise not showing any indications of what was about to happen back at the hospital, whereas he was being scratched to death by his zipper.

He shot a look back the light- still red- and let out a frustrated moan. Just as he was about to curse all gods everywhere, a small, electric tingling danced up his right thigh. Spencer took a look down and saw Tammy's wine-painted nails, her fingers just barely dusting towards his groin.

His grip on the steering wheel tightened and his jaw clenched. He gave a sideways glance to his passenger and noticed that, while she was still glancing out the window, a devilish grin played on her lips.

Her fingers tickled the crease between his groin and thigh and Spencer thought he would die. They were stuck in a car for God knows how long and the damned woman was teasing him. One of her fingers brushed along his bulge and Spencer entire body went rigid as he let out a shocked gasp. He looked back at her and noticed that her grin was now a full blown smile and that she was chewing on her lower lip, fighting back a laugh.

In the corner of his eye, the light turned green and Spencer wasted no time in getting the car moving again. The two of them jerked back slightly and the car was filled with Tammy's laughter. So she thought this was funny? He was practically dying- her being his killer- they were stuck in traffic, and she was laughing. Well, just wait until they get back to the room, then we'll see who's laughing.

A few moments later, and they pulled into the parking lot of their hotel. Spencer all but dragged her out of the car and into the elevator, Tammy laughing the whole way. They rushed through the closing doors and found a family with two small children inside.

_God fucking damnit!_ Spencer mentally shouted as he sent the parents a tight smile. The woman smiled back and the man chuckled- fully well aware of Spencer's frustration. During this exchange, Tammy had pressed their floor's button and greeted the two delightfully confused children. The little girl turned to father- who was still laughing- and asked in a hilarity of innocence, "What's so funny, Daddy?"

The man only laughed louder and the doors opened once again, the family making their move to leave. The mother was the last out, and she sent Spencer and apologetic smile before trailing after her family.

The doors closed and Tammy slid down the elevator wall and fell to the floor in a fit of laughter, bringing truth the phrase Rolling On the Floor Laughing.

"You think this funny?" Spencer asked in a deep voice, walking towards her. She nodded- not being able to speak between the gasps of laughter- and Reid reached down and grabbed her hands, pulling her back to a standing position.

He wrapped his arms around the giggling woman's waist and pulled her flush to his own body, his erection pressing against her. She let out a gasp and all of the giggles and chuckles died in an instant. Spencer watched in pride as her once bright eyes darkened in lust and her gasping breathes soon became deep and slow as she ran her hands up his chest, purposely grazing his nipples and sending a surge of pleasure through him.

Her soft hands trailed up his neck and her sweet fingers traced every portion of his face. He closed his eyes in bliss and reached up to Tammy's right hand, bringing it down to meet his lips. He kissed each individual finger before placing an open, wet kiss to her palm. She gasped lightly and took her hand back; lacing both of her arms his neck.

Spencer leaned down kissed Tammy slowly, but passionately. She used her lips to force his apart and dove her tongue into his mouth, exploring it, committing every inch it to her memory. The new intimacy set Spencer aflame once again, and he remembered his troubles in the car. It was easy to get a guy aroused- as is being proven by himself right now- but to arouse a woman, the process is like an art form.

Taking this art into his own hands, Spencer pushed Tammy further against wall- getting her to where she was completely submissive but not to where the rail on the walls would hurt her.

He turned the tables and fought her tongue back into her own mouth. Whilst shoving his own tongue down her throat, Spencer traced his hands over her body, his fingertips caressing every available inch of heated skin. He gradually brought his roaming hands to stop, them lying on her waist. In protest, she took back control of their kiss, filling the once leisurely and passionate tongue duel into a hard and hot kiss of frustration. He smiled against her lips and began a descent downward with one hand, the other one massaging her toned waist.

The descending hand made its way to the hem of her jeans, running his fingers along the small patch of exposed skin, electing a soft moan from the woman. Smirking into their now slower kiss, Spencer plunged his hand down her jeans, the feel of her soft, cotton panties under his fingertips. He traced further down and noticed the fabric diminishing into almost nothing.

_A thong. _Spencer named with yet another smirk.

He trailed down to the opening of her sweet slit, covered only by a rather wet fabric that was no wider than his finger. In a surprisingly swift movement (considering his hand was being constricted by the jeans) Spencer slid his finger into her lips and across the sensitive flesh underneath, the cotton thong a soft barrier between his and her skin.

Tammy let out a cross between a scream and a gasp, the beautiful sound muffled by their lips, still engaged in a hot, wet kiss. She wiggled against him, trying to quench her desperate thirst for more friction. The ding of the elevator- letting them know that they were at their floor- went unnoticed to the frantic woman.

Unfortunate for her, Spencer did notice the bell, and pulled himself back, including his hand. She whined in protest and Spencer chuckled, reaching for her wrists.

"Just wait until I get you to our room," He whispered into her ear after he pulled her against him, "doors locked, cell phone off, just the two of us, completely cut from the world. You, at my mercy."

Tammy didn't know why, but for some reason, the thought of being at Spencer's sexual mercy made her shiver in delight.

He urged her out of the elevator and down the hall to their room, sliding the key card out of his wallet and into the door. When the light turned green, it was like the universe giving him a sign. This is it. She's yours now. Months of just watching her jog, seeing the sweat glisten on her sweet skin and wondering how that skin would taste, how it would feel rubbing against his own in a melodic moment of heart-exploding passion. Months of seeing her legs flex every time she took another quick stride, of watching her breast, hardly contained by her sports bra, straining against the skin-tight fabric while bouncing with every step. All of that came down to this. This was his moment. Months of visual foreplay finally paying off. Soon, he would know how every inch of her skin tastes, of that skin feels against his own- both of them covered in sweat and loving it. Soon, her toned legs would be wrapped around his waist, pushing him deeper inside of her as her full breast brushed against his heaving chest- her pert little raspberries tickling his own.

He pushed the door open in a second and dragged Tammy in after him, slamming the door shut behind her. One hand was pressing on the curve of the small of her back, forcing her closer to him, while the other was at the back of her head, bringing her in for a searing kiss.

Her hands went between them and quickly un-tucked his shirt before she started to unbutton it from the bottom. When she got half way, he removed his hands from her body and took over while she made easy work of his belt. Still unbuttoning his shirt, Spencer stared as Tammy shed her own, a black push-up bra on underneath. His movement stopped as he watched her breast jiggle happily from the motion. He could easily feel himself growing hard, to the point where it was almost painful, as she dropped to her knees and scooted in closer, face to face with his groin. She brushed her sweet lips over the fly of his pants and Spencer's eyes rolled back slightly as his hands went to grasp the low dresser behind him. Before anything went further, though, she trailed down. Spencer looked down and noticed her smirk.

_Damn tease._

Her hands ran down his leg and to his shoe. There she quickly untied it and moved on to the other one. With speed rivaled only by a TGV, Spencer kicked of his shoes and Tammy pulled down his mis-matched and colorful socks. In her mind, Tammy was wondering why she was for some reason turned on by the quirkiness of the socks. Spencer's mind….wasn't so innocent.

As if reading his mind, Tammy's hands went directly back to his fly, popped the button open and unzipped him. She slid the pants down his legs and her eyes widened in surprise when she saw the size of the bulge in his boxer-briefs. Sure, everyone says 'size doesn't matter'. Well, whatever chick came up that was either a filthy liar or had never seen Dr. Spencer Reid turned-on. Building up her confidence, Tammy gripped the hem of his underwear and pulled down.

His throbbing member sprung out, almost hitting her in the face. Tammy gazed on doe-eyed. This man…was a man's man. He was long, thick and hard, a light dose of pre-cum playing at his tip. Tammy traced her middle finger along a single vein, her mouth watering. She wanted to taste him, to have him filling her mouth completely. Just the idea of it turned her on more.

She looked up at Spencer, to see if he was okay with it. His head was back slightly and eyes closed, the poor dresser got caught in his death grip.

She decided to test the waters and ran the tip of her tongue along the hard vein, form the tip of his head to the base of his shaft. When he shudder violently and tangled his fingers in her hair, pushing her closer to him, she assumed that was her sign to continue.

She licked to the back of his shaft to the base, her tongue dancing around his ball sack. She listened to the wonderful music that was his rapid and shallow breathing before going back down, running her tongue along the slit at his very tip.

"Shit, Tammy." He breathed out weakly, his grip on her tightening and his dick throbbing harder. She smiled with pride and decided that it was time. In a single, fluid move, she engulfed him. He choked on air before moaning, lightly thrusting his hips to meet her. They went on in a steady rhythm while Tammy licked and sucked, each time earning another delicious sound from Spencer. Trying to stir things up, she trailed her hands up his…ahem… family jewels. Her fingers danced along the base of them before gliding down. One in each, she counted to three and gave a light squeeze.

"Oh God!" Spencer shouted out before pulling away from her. She looked up at him in fear before her grabbed her shoulders and hoisted her up, smothering her mouth with a heated kiss. He backed her up to his bed and they both fell on, Spencer bracing himself on his arms and never breaking the kiss. When she wasn't responding like he wanted her to, he pulled away and explained his reaction to her little trick.

"You didn't do anything wrong," He told her with a smile, "In fact, you did everything too right. Five more seconds and that would've been that. And let me tell you, Tamatha. I'm not nearly finished with you yet."

Spencer watched her once worried filled eyes glaze over in pure lust as she seductively whispered, "And just what are you going to do with me, doctor?"

While inside is heart was racing and his mind was short-circuiting, Spencer replied with his voice completely level, "What are views on 'bondage' my dear?"

The evil grin and playful eyes were back, "You want to tie me up?"

"Only for a little while," He explained innocently, "I just have to get my revenge for what happened in the SUV."

"Did you not like what happened in the SUV?" She asked teasingly.

"I loved it," He replied honestly, "Just not that it happened in the SUV."

"Then by all means doctor," She said, bringing her wrist between them together, "Tie me up."

Spencer smiled evilly and separated her wrist, his hands then going under her back and unclasping her bra. She obediently removed the garment and her heavenly orbs bounced free. Spencer made quick work of his open shirt and loose tie, tossing the shirt across the room but keeping the tie in his hand. He grabbed the grinning woman's wrists and led them to the headboard- which seemed to be designed for this particular task- and gently wrapped the tie around them and tying them to the headboard.

He looked back down at her face to make sure the tie wasn't too tight, and the mischievous grin told him it wasn't. He continued his journey down and got to her jeans. Lightning fast, he had her jeans, thong and flip-flops off of her. Spencer snaked his way back up to a waiting Tammy and kissed her slowly, both of them having all the time in world.

While kissing her, Spencer trailed one of his hands down her stomach and further. He got to his destination and picked up where he left off in the elevator, petting the delicate flesh that lay hidden from the world. Tammy started squirming against him, thrusting her hips up to his hand, urging him to enter her. But he never did. He kept stroking, kept teasing. She let of a frustrated groan and he pulled away entirely.

Before she had time to ask, Spencer was sitting between her legs, his hands holding her hips down and a smirk playing his lips.

He took his cock to her flesh, rubbing the tip along the opening and decorating her clit with more pre-cum. Tammy screamed out his name in a fit of passion as she tried to rub against him, his iron grip on her hips, however, halting her efforts.

Spencer continued his torture, watching in sheer bliss and Tammy thrashed and writhed on the bed, pulling against the tie and fighting his grip on her hips.

"God, Spencer, please!" She shouted through tears of frustration.

"What, Tammy?" He asked in a patronizing tone, "What do you want?"

"F-f-" She started to say, each time she was cut off by Spencer rubbing against her again.

"What was that?" He asked in amusement.

"Fuck me!" She finally screamed, the bluntness of the words sending a shock of pleasure through the both of them.

Spencer pulled away and hurriedly undid her restraints. The second her hands were free, she grabbed the base of his neck and suffocated him with a wet, burning, animalistic kiss. She wrapped her legs around his waist and pressed her open self to the tip of his member. Spencer wasted no time and dove into her full force. She gasped and bit on his lower lip, her hips moving frantically against his own.

Behind Spencer's eyelids was a light show, the feeling of being completely inside of her, engulfed in her heat, drenched in her fluids and surrounded by her tight, pulsating walls was…indescribable.

He continued to thrust into her, miraculously keeping a steady pace each and every time he re-entered her. She would occasionally use her legs to keep him in and against her, taking a few minutes to rub against him and send them both to Paris and back. She would feel the base of his crotch rub on her clitoris and go nuts, craving more, needing more. Spencer seemed to know this and brought a free hand in between them, rubbing her clit between his middle finger and thumb.

Not seconds later, she went into frenzy. Tammy rolled them over and slammed down on him as he thrust up to her. It became too much and Tammy broke the kiss, the urge to breathe becoming un-ignorable. She rested her face by his as they both panted, each thrusting to other, months of repressed sexual desire finally coming to end.

Spencer grabbed her hips one last time and quickly repositioned himself under her before allowing her to drop again. When she did, her world went white.

Her walls contracted tighter than the ever had before and her hips were still frantically rubbing against his. Her grip on his shoulders broke skin and she screamed louder than she ever had before.

When he felt her walls clamp around him, it was over for Spencer. He shot his seed inside of her as he felt his whole body go rigid with desire and release. The sound of the woman on top screaming his name like her life depended on made the entire thing sweeter.

When it was over, Tammy collapsed on top of Spencer, both sweaty, tired and oh-so satisfied.

**_A/N: I have written three sex scenes in my time. I think this is my favorite :) And I have a new story idea added to my poll. The summary is down with all of the others. Please vote and if for some reason you can't, just PM me._**


	12. End pt 1

_30 minutes later_

Tammy slowly awoke from her sex-induced coma in a pleasant mood, a valued rarity for her. A light, groggy smile tugged at her lips as she snuggled closer into Spencer's surprisingly toned chest. Her smile only grew when he unconsciously wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer. She kissed his collar bone lightly before resting her head back on his chest and letting sleep overtake her once again.

* * *

_1 hour and 15 minutes later_

Spencer woke up to feel an abnormal weight on his left side. He glanced down and smiled when he saw Tammy sleeping soundly against him. She was completely wrapped around him- her legs fixed around his own, one arm falling softly across his midsection and the other being used as a makeshift pillow.

He smiled warmly at the adorable image- before, of course, he jerked in shock when what felt like an ice pack brushed his leg. He lifted up the throw blanket that had somehow made it's way over them and noticed that the ice pack was Tammy's foot. In the instant, he recalled a conversation he had with Morgan a few months ago. It went along the lines of Morgan wondering why women's feet were always so cold and Reid telling him something about less muscle mass and vital reproduction organs need the heat and more things of like. Right now, Spencer was really wishing that wasn't the case.

As he was getting use to the biting cold that was shooting up his leg, Spencer nestled closer to slumbering woman.

* * *

_25 minutes later_

"Yeah."

Tammy rose from yet another bout of sleep to an empty, but still warm bed and the hushed voice of Spencer Reid seemingly talking to himself.

"Alright, yeah, she's safe. We haven't left the room since we got back from the hospital. Shut up, Morgan...Alright, yeah, I'll wake her up. Morgan. Shut. Up. Yeah, alright, Hotch. Thank you."

After the distinct 'click' of a cell phone snapping shut, there was silence. No one moved. Tammy continued to feign sleep- one of her favorite past times- and Spencer, well, she didn't know what Spencer was doing.

Soon, though, she heard movement coming towards her. He knelt down in front of her and gently stroked her arm.

"Tammy?" He whispered softly.

She opened her eyes slowly and looked into his beautiful brown ones, so deep with intelligence and raw emotion. He gave a small, melancholy smile. "We need to go down to the station. Your test results came in."

She stifled a yawn and nodded, sitting up and stretching before crawling out of the bed and to her bag. She slapped on some clothes and Spencer did the same. A few minutes later, they were off to the precinct.

* * *

_Tansy and Emily_

"So they found the guy?"

"Maybe." Emily told her. After the doctors had given her some medication and she slept 'til five, Tansy had been feeling much better. "Everyone is positive that he's the guy, he was at every crime scene and he's on the security tape of the cafe we were at today."

"So who do ya'll think he is?"

"Officer Thomas Charles."

"Wait," Tansy demanded, grabbing Emily's arm and yanking her from the elevator she was about to board. "Tammy told me about an Officer Charles after her dad picked her up on the first day."

Emily already had her phone dialing.

* * *

_Spencer and Tammy_

The two stood in the elevator as the doors started to close.

"Oh, shit." Tammy mumbled, sticking her hand to one of the doors, "I forgot my phone, I'll be right back."

With that she dashed out and down the hallway towards their room.

* * *

_Police Station_

"Yes, Prentiss?"

Everyone in the room turned to look at the Unit Chief. "He talked to Tammy? ...How do you know?... Did she say anything else?...No, he's not here. I'll call Spencer, get here as fast as you can."

He hung up and turned to the team. "Charles talked to Tammy and no one has seen him for the past three hours. Morgan, get Reid on the phone and tell him to get his ass over here."

* * *

_Tammy_

She slid the key card into the reader with record speed and shoved the door open. The plan was to get her phone and go. The plan had nothing to do with a strange crazy looking man standing in the middle of the room. The plan had nothing to do with the overpowering scent of kerosene. And it definitely had nothing to do with the crazed man holding a Zippo lighter_._

"Close the door." He demanded in an erie voice. Noticing the black eye and automatically remembering the night she was attacked and her own bruised right hand, she made the connection. This was the guy.

_"Okay," Agent Hotchmer started, "If either of you come face to face with the UnSub, do exactly what he says. He is highly unstable and could very easily snap."_

This knowledge in mind, she slowly shut the door.

"Lock it."

A 'click' and a 'snap' later, and they finally got down to business.

"How could you?"

"How could I wha-"

"SHUT UP! SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU SKEEZY WHORE!"

In a instant, she was on the floor, her face already bruising and her head throbbing. He had hit her. The son of bitch hit her.

"How could you whore around with that worthless piece of shit?"

He hit her.

"I thought I could change you, Anna. Bring you back to your original beauty."

The bastard punched her in the face.

"But I guess I couldn't. Don't worry, my sweet. I am merciful. I won't make you live this sinful life for much longer." He flipped open the lighter.

**Nobody** hits Tammy Williams.

_**A/N: Well, this chapter doesn't meet my 1,200 word requirment, but I wanted to leave with a cliffhanger. Why? I'm a bully. Don't worry, I'm snowed in all weekend so I'll have the last chapter up before Monday. You gotta love Snowmageddon!**_

_**Please review. I'll try to have In The Sun updated sometime tomorrow.  
**_


	13. End pt 2

"Ta-" Reid called after her, interrupted by his ringing cell phone. Stepping out of the lift, Spencer followed her and pressed the phone to his ear.

"Reid."

"Reid, where's Tammy?" A slightly frantic Morgan asked.

Worried and confused, Spencer stuttered his response. "Sh-she went back to get her phone. Why?"

"Reid, get her. Now."

"Morgan, what the hell is going on?"

"Officer Charles, our UnSub, has already spoken to Tammy. He's not here and hasn't been in since about one."

Sudden understanding washed over Spencer. "That's when we took the girls to the hospital."

The closing of a door and click of a lock distracted Spencer from whatever Morgan was saying. Looking up, he saw a hotel room door. Their door.

"Morgan." Reid said gravely, cutting his teammate off mid-sentence. "He's in the room."

"What?"

"Charles. He is in the room. With Tammy."

"We'll be there in less than ten minutes. Hang tight, don't interrupt them."

"Yeah." Was all he replied with, too zoned out to come up with a real response.

"Reid, Tammy is smart; she'll make it out of this." With that, they both hung up, and Spencer waited in the hallway helplessly.

* * *

_Tansy and Emily_

"She's what!"

"Tansy, it'll be alright."

"The hell it will!" The raged woman shouted, practically shooting out of the sun-roof of the SUV that was currently speeding down the highway- lights blaring and sirens blasting.

"Are you really questioning Tammy's survival instincts?" Emily joked, trying to get the woman next to her to move a little further away from the edge of sanity, "She'll be pissed when I tell her that."

The idea seemed to work, for Tansy sat back in her seat and quieted down instantly. She stared out the window in deep thought, and Emily knew that she was trying to find answers for all of this. Answers that didn't exist.

"How did he even get in their room?" She finally asked, this time a lot more calm. "I mean, I understand how he could find out their hotel- just follow them, but how did he get in the room?"

Emily, knowing full well that the truth would make the girl undeniably paranoid, timidly responded, "Do you really want the answer?"

"Yes." She replied not a second later.

"It's not that hard to outsmart a trusting hotel manager. Especially if you have a police badge."

Silencer filled the car once again as Tansy looked back out of the window, horrible scenarios of all kinds running through her mind.

* * *

_Tammy_

Rationally thought overpowered by sheer rage, Tammy line-backer tackled the through-and-through delusional psychopath. A loud thud rang through gasoline filled room and the lighter that was once held firmly slid under the bed-side table.

The two wrestled for power, Charles having a weight advantage, but Tammy having an experience advantage. It was the classic battle of brain over brawn.

* * *

_The Team_

"Do we have any way in?" Hotch questioned.

"They locked the door and it's not like these are some cheesy one inch-thick doors, either. It won't be easy to break down." Rossi answered.

"What'd that smell?" Emily asked as she and Tansy stepped out of the stairwell and into the hall, joining a sea of bullet-proof vests and guns.

"Kerosene." Reid told her. "We think that he wants to burn her." The lack of emotion in his voice frightened everyone.

"Why?" Tansy questioned as innocently as possible. She knew that she shouldn't blame Spencer, that none of this was his fault and that he was probably hurting as much as she was, but acting with poise and rationality were two difficult concepts to master in such a stressful time.

"Fire is considered one of the few ways to completely cleanse something." He explained, "He views her as dirty, something that must be cleaned."

"Why is she dirty?" Emily asked.

The slight blush on Reid's face answered.

"Finally." Tansy murmured, the hallway erupting in laughter.

* * *

_Charles  
_

Charles bashed her head against the slab of wood under one of the beds, completely disorienting her.

While she was trying to blink away the black spots, he reached under the small table and grabbed his lighter. His weapon back in his hand and his once sweet Anna sitting on the floor, he kicked her back and sent her sprawling back to onto a puddle of fuel. When she turned onto her back, he shoved his foot to her neck, keeping her in a submissive state.

"Why, Anna?" He wondered aloud to the slowly chocking woman. "What happened to you? You were always so perfect. We all had such high expectations for you, how could you let everyone down?

"Don't worry, though, sweetheart," He whispered in what would be a comforting voice, "You won't have to feel guilty anymore. I'll save yo-"

"Officer Charles." A deep and authoritative voice called through the door.

"Go away!" He screamed back, pressing his foot further into Anna's neck. She started gagging and gasping for air, her hands feebly trying to get him to move his leg.

"Thomas, I know you think you are helping her, but you are not. You have to let her go." The voice demanded.

"You don't know what she's done!" He retaliated, "She had so much potential! And she threw it all away! Just threw it away like she didn't care about it!"

"Tell us about her, Thomas." A different, kinder, female voice requested. "What was she like before she threw it all away?"

Lost in memory, the pressure of his foot against Anna's neck soften enough for her to throw him off of her. She climbed a top of him and ripped the lighter out of his hand, tossing it by the door. A few seconds after she did this, he felt an unbelievable pain in his right wrist.

Screaming in agony, he thrashed under her, trying to escape. Seconds later, his left wrist felt the same, ungodly pain.

"Anna?" He whined out, looking up at her through teary eyes.

"It's Tamatha you twisted asswipe." She growled.

* * *

_Everyone (minus Ex-Officer Thomas Charles)_

"Omigodomigodomigod, you'realiveyou'realiveyou'realive!" Tansy shouted as she maintained her vice-grip on her bestfriend's waist.

"Not for long if you don't let go." Tammy said in a strained voice.

"Sorry," the other woman apoloized, letting go but staying close, "So, do have any idea what's wrong with him?"

"I don't know," She answered honestly, "He kept calling my 'Anna' though."

"We still haven't found anyone important in his life with any form of the name Anna." Emily told the two girls as she and Morgan walked up to the stretcher that Tammy was sitting on.

"Have you checked his old high school?" Tammy asked.

"No, why?" Morgan questioned.

"He said 'We all had such high expectations for you. How could you let everyone down?'. It sounds like he was talking about a big group. I thought that maybe Anna was some kind of perfect girl from his high school years whose life just went downhill." She explained.

"Well, we got nothing else." He admitted, flipping open his phone. "Hey Garcia..."

When he was gone, Emily turned to Tammy.

"You alright?"

"I guess so." She shurgged. "My head hurts like hell but aside from that..."

"Well, you don't have a concussion." The EMT told her as he stepped out of the back of the ambulance, "But you're going to have a nasty bump tomorrow, and a pretty bad bruise where he punched you. Also, you may have a sore thoart, but some tea of hot chocolate and a couple of Halls should take care of that." He finished with a smile.

"So I'm good?" She asked, making a move to hop off of the gurney.

"Yes, you're fine."

With that, the three girls walked over to where Rossi, Hotch and Spencer were talking. When he saw Tammy approach, Spencer got quiet.

"He admitted to the other killings," Rossi told them, "He took a plea and will be in prison with mental care for the rest of his life."

"Sweet." Was the only response Tammy gave aside from a small nod.

"We're still running your room as a crime scene," Hotch told her, "But you and Reid should be able to get your things in about a half hour."

"Alright."

Everybody gave her worried looks, expect for Spencer, who was studying his shoes like they held the secret of the universe under their laces.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Tansy asked, her voice dripping with worry.

"Fine."

Tammy gave her friend a look that the two had perfected in high school. The get-everyone-outta-here-so-me-and-my-guy-can-be-alone look. Tansy nodded slightly and turned to the rest of the group.

"So, who wants food!" She questioned enthusiastically.

"No thanks, I'm good." Rossi replied.

"Trust me, Dave, you're hungry." Hotch told him, lightly grabbing the older man's sleeve and pulling him after the two women.

When they were out of earshot, Spencer said one word.

"Tactical."

"Yup." Tammy replied with smile before getting more serious, "Why are avoiding me?"

"I'm not avoiding-"

"Don't even try."

He sighed and leaned against a police cruiser, shoving his hands into his pockets, once again avoiding eye contact.

"Spencer," She tried again, "Please, tell me what's wrong."

The look on his face told her all she needed.

* * *

"Anna Tyler was in Charles' graduating class," Garcia told Morgan while she continued reading, "She was Queen of every big dance, Student Body President, Camera Club, French Club, Drama and Speech, Debate, Mathletes, Volleyball Team and so on."

"Well there's the potential," Morgan pointed out, "What about the let down."

"She dropped out of Law School after her father killed himself. She became a stripper in a local Vegas club and- Oh my God."

"What?"

"Sh-she was found dead a few weeks ago. Cocaine overdose. Charles was the officer on scene."

Morgan sighed and thanked Garcia before going to find Hotch and tell him the new development.

* * *

"Spencer, it isn't your fault." She told him sternly.

"Isn't it?" He challenged, "I was suppose to protect you and I let you run right into his hands."

"Run, exactly," She pointed out, "Spencer, hun, I'm not trying to be mean, but let's be real, do you honestly think you could out-run me?"

She was rewarded with a small smile.

"Look," She sighed, leaning next to him, "What happened, happened. It's over now. Everyone's safe, Charles is in prison, Tansy is feeding, it's all good. So let's just move on, okay?"

His smile grew and he looked her in the eyes, "Alright."

She smiled back and they walked off in the same direction of the others, arms linked.

"Feeding?" Spencer asked, referring to Tammy's earlier commet about Tansy.

"Oh, when TJ is hungry she gradually stops being human." She explained with a smile.

"TJ?"

"Tansy Jade." She laughed, leaning closer to her boyfri-

"Are we going out?" She asked automatically, straightening out and standing still, bringing Spencer to stop, also.

"I thought we were." He admitted, looking from side-to-side in confusion and shrugging slightly.

"Good." Tammy smiled, going back to their original position and going to the small diner where they saw friends eating.

**_A/N: My mother use to give me a whole lot of garbage about basically living off of Ramen Noodles and Chef Boyardee and I would always retaliate with the simple reply 'I'm preparing for college life :)'  
Well, I'm sitting in my nieghbor's dorm at a SuperBowl party and guess what we have for food?_**

**_Tony's pizza  
Ramen Noodles  
Popcorn  
and Chef Boyardee_**

**_Boo. Yah._**

**_Okay, story's over :) It's been fun ya'll _**

**_Oh, and Anna's story is based off of the Hinder song 'Homecoming Queen'_**

**_Check out my other stories please! They are all Spencer/OC as of 2/6/2011_**

**_I love you all and want to thank each and every one of you for all of the reveiws! Seriously! This story has gotten like, the most reviews of all of mine!_**

**_Right now it looks like I'm starting Cherry v. Lime after I finish one of my other two running stories. Remeber to vote on my poll if you haven't already!_**

**_Peace Out! ;-X  
_**


End file.
